Carta a una rosa
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Despues de leer los fics "el rey llora en silencio", "reina de corazones" y "Alphamon y la luna", senti inspiracion para ser un nuevo fic y este fie el resultado. Espero que les agrade,es el segundo fic.Bandai Namco Copyright   2012 All rights reserved


_Este es mi segundo fic. Ya se que me desespero y no espero a ver los reviews del anterior, pero si los voy a mirar, solo que quería adelantarme un poco. Y si, este es otro fic de digimon; el cual incluye a Seraphimon/MegaAngemon y a D'arcmon/Darkmon/Darcmon. Y no, no es romántico ni de batallas, pero igual les va ha gustar (creo XD). Este es un ONE-SHOT. Bueno, a leer y no olviden sus reviews y comentarios!_

Carta a una rosa

No se que hacer, realmente esta consumiéndome poco a poco. Yo, Seraphimon, señor y líder de los ángeles digimons, no puede con esta situación.

Yo antes solo me encargaba de guardar el orden y el entrenamiento a los demás ángeles, junto con Ophanimon y Cherubimon. No habia otra cosa en la que me ocupara, hasta que llegaste tu...

Recuerdo el primer día en que llegaste, te asignaron a mí cuando apenas eras una pequeña SnowBotamon; con la excusa de que Ophanimon dicto que creía que eras un digimon promesa, además de que yo necesitaba conocer más cosas de nuestro mundo que solo nuestro labor. Sin pensarlo dos veces te tome, y al instante que sentí tu pequeño cuerpo entre mis manos supe que ya eras parte de mi vida. !Oh, esos primeros a_ños!__ Al principio, como SnowBotamon, me diste muchos problemas; te metías en líos, eras muy traviesa, comías demasiado... en fin, solo querías jugar todo el tiempo. Trataba de ser suave contigo, pero por tu comportamiento no me dejabas opción m__á__s que entrenarte duro, para que yo no pudiese hacerte daño ya fuera con palabras o de otra manera. Realmente fue una etapa muy dura tanto para ti como para mi. Aunque, sin querer, amistamos un poco a pesar de tus constantes quejas._

_Cuando te convertiste en una Nyaromon lloraste de alegría al saber que habías evolucionado. Te volviste un poco menos traviesa pero tu espíritu seguía siendo el mismo. Ya te molestaba menos el hecho de que te pusiera a hacer entrenamiento. Te gustaba que te contara anécdotas de las aventuras que yo había pasado y decías que querías ser como yo. La primera vez que lo escuche sentí algo que nunca había sentido y, durante ese momento, trate de averiguar que era, pues un digimon como yo no estaba expuesto a diario con este tipo de emociones. Solías escaparte por las tardes de tus deberes diarios para platicar conmigo._

_Cuando te transformaste en Salomon, tu brincaste de alegría y me dabas las gracias por todo lo que te había apoyado. Para ese entonces yo te consideraba ya como de mi "familia", por lo que fui muy cauteloso con tus cuidados y deseaba lo mejor para ti. El sentimiento que había sentido cuando eras una Nyaromon era el sentimiento de familia. Yo había nacido destinado a ser Seraphimon, por lo que toda mi mida solo había estado entrenándome para ser uno. Por eso, desde que me di cuenta que te miraba como una hermana decidí que no solo debías aprender las técnicas, el deber y la responsabilidad de nuestro tipo, sino que daría lo mejor para que aprendieras a vivir como lo hacían los demás digimons, pues no quería que te perdieras la oportunidad de vivir la alegría que nos había otorgado nuestro Dios. Si el realmente no hubiese querido que fueras feliz, nunca hubieras nacido con esa personalidad. _

_Durante esta etapa, siempre estabas a mi lado practicando lo que yo hacia y escuchando m__á__s relatos fantásticos, de travesías y aventuras que no todos los digimons pueden llegar a realizar. Y seguías diciendo que querías ser como yo, y créeme que realmente era halagador escuchar eso de ti, por eso decidí que tu entrenamiento seria como el de los ángeles guardianes. Después de todo, si eras un digimon promesa como lo dijo Ophanimon, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer para que fueses lo que tu querías ser. Por una parte estaba feliz de __que, si eras lo que Ophanimon decía, serias parte de los ángeles guardianes; pero, por otra, __estaba inseguro, pues temía de lo que te podría ocurrir si yo no llegaba a cumplir el deber que me dieron, adem__á__s de que creí que pronto te alejarías de mi. __!__Oh, la inmensa alegría cuando escuche de tu propia boca que tu nunca te separarías de mi! Es como si hubieses adivinado mis pensamientos. Dijiste que te alegraba el hecho de que yo fuera tu instructor y que me veías como un hermano mayor, algo por lo que anhelaba oír desde que me di cuenta de ti como mi hermana menor. Desde esta etapa tu espíritu de lucha se forj__ó__ mucho m__á__s de lo que yo imaginaba._

_Ahora que eres una __D'arcmon__, no puedo evitar sentirme inseguro porque, a pesar de que te has convertido en la Gran diosa de la Batalla, ya no puedes estar conmigo todo el tiempo y no podr__é__ protegerte como lo hacia antes. Se que seguiremos viéndonos mas seguido m__á__s adelante y eso calma mi corazón un poco; pero, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme a mi, fiel servidor de nuestro Dios, a los ángeles, los digimons y sobre todo, a ti. Ahora que eres toda una mujer, cuidate de las malas pasiones y de los peligros que asechan, se justa y bondadosa, protege a los demás con tu poderosa fuerza pero nunca te olvides de quien eres, pues si te olvidas de quien eres podrás hacerte da__ño__ tu misma y problablemente a los dem__á__s. No olvides tu entrenamiento, nunca dejes de ser tu y que las flechas de Piddomon no te convenzan así de fácil. Así que por favor, mí querida hermana, mí rosa, cuidate de los males que asechan a diario y da lo mejor de ti, sin olvidar que la vida también esta para disfrutarla. Con cariño, tu hermano, Seraphimon._


End file.
